


Show Me

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Porn, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Arrow Kink Meme Prompt: "oliver/thea, incest. i heard you fuck through the wall"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

"You know I heard you fucking through the wall when I was a kid," Thea said. "I used to just lie there and listen, wondering if you could really be anywhere near that good. Don't look at me like that. I figured out pretty early what sex was. Sometimes I'd touch myself. Sometimes I'd wish you'd make me feel as good as you were making them feel."

"Show me." 

"Show you what?" 

"Show me what you did while you were listening to me fuck." 

Thea grinned and threw off the covers. She was wearing a long, thin white t-shirt and a pair of pale pink panties. 

Oliver was nude. He preferred sleeping naked. 

It was morning, barely. 11am and they were still in bed. It had been an exhausting night.

"Close your eyes. Imagine it," he said softly and gently stroked his finger over her cheek. He turned onto his side, propped up on his elbow as he looked at her. 

Thea smiled and closed her eyes. 

"Imagine you can hear me in the next room." 

Thea let out a sigh and put her right hand to her breast. 

"You must be wondering what I'm doing to her. You can hear the bedsprings creaking. You know I'm fucking her." 

She pinched her nipple through her t-shirt. Both nipples were hardening, pressing against the thin fabric. Oliver wanted to reach out and pinch the other but he restrained himself.

"Maybe I'm on top. Maybe she's on top. Maybe I'm fucking her from behind." 

Thea's legs parted, her left hand slowly made it's way down, down over her stomach.

"You hear the noises she makes. Whatever way I'm doing it she feels good." 

"I bet she does," Thea moaned her hand slipping under the waistband over her panties. The immediate motions under the fabric left no doubt at all as to what she was doing. Oliver's cock stirred, he leaned in a little closer to whisper right in her ear. 

"She moans like a whore when I make her come." 

Her fingers moved faster, he lips parted. They move faster, faster, and she made sweet happy noises. 

"But you Thea, you're sexier then any of the girls I slept with. Feel here," he took other hand and put it on his hardening penis. "Just watching you touch yourself makes me so very hard." He led her hand back to her own body, under her shirt. Thea got the message, going to her own breast. Oliver just watched her masturbating. "Can you make yourself come for me Thea? You're so beautiful when you come." 

"Stop being sweet," Thea kept her eyes closed. "You know I love it when you're filthy."

"Fine," he said. She continued buffin' her muffin as he whispered in her ear. "I want you to come for me, make yourself orgasm for me you dirty little bitch." 

Only about thirty seconds of the kind of dirty talk that their mother would have probably thrown them out of the house for was enough. Thea came, and as always it was so very sexy. 

Finally she opened her eyes and looked at him, hard and ready, cock in his hand, slowly pumping. "Brother dearest. Let me take care of that," she said and moved, turning her body and ducking her head towards his hardness.


End file.
